


Visions Of Current Crushes

by suburbanimmortalhusbands



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanimmortalhusbands/pseuds/suburbanimmortalhusbands
Summary: Dipper realizes he has a crush on Bill in the worst way possible, but at least Bill is dead. Or is he?





	1. The perfect illusion

"Visions of current crushes!" Love God yelled and Dipper closed his eyes as the bomb exploded right into his face. When he opened his eyes a tall blonde was standing right in front of him. He was dressed in formal attire and a smirk was plastered on his face. He was a bright shade a pink, from his hair to his clothes and skin and Dipper could tell he wasn't real.  
He looked with the corner of his eye at Mabel, who was behind him. In front of her was standing Pacifica Northwest. She was dressed in her normal attire, but she was colored in the same bright shade of pink as Dipper's illusion, which didn't surprise Dipper, since Mabel has been crushing over Pacifica since the beginning of summer. 'Pacifica' leaned in, closer to the blushing Mabel, and whispered in her ear, loud enough for Dipper to hear: "You're so sweet. I wonder if you taste sweet too?"  


Dipper would have been shocked at what he heard if it wasn't for somebody whispering something in his ear: "Hey Pinetree!" The sound of the familiar voice and the nickname made Dipper freeze as he blushed madly. 'FUCK! I have a crush on BILL CIPHER! FUCK! He has a human form! FUCK! He's actually very hot!' He thought amd blushed even harder, if that was possible. A hand grabbed his chin and soflty turned his head, until his eyes met 'Bill's' visible eye, since one of his eyes was covered by an eyepatch. 'Bill' moved his hand down to Dipper's waist and pulled Dipper closer to him. He smirked wider and caressed down Dipper's cheek, stopping at his chest as he said: "Let's rule the world together," he began and looked back into Dipper's eyes as he finsihed, "just you and me!"  


Dipper nodded, unable to even think, let alone say anything. "And the only thing I need in order for us to do that is that potion." 'Bill' said as both of his arms were wrapped around Dipper's waist and his hands were reaching for the bottle Dipper was having in his hands, which were behind his back. His hand found the bottle and grabbed it, his smirk widening. He tried to snatch it from Dipper but he was gripping it too tight. 'Bill's' smirk faded for a small second but then it was back on his face as he leaned closer and Dipper swallowed nervously. His grip on the bottle tightened as 'Bill' leaned in closer and closer.  


Their lips brushed against eachother for a brief second before 'Bill' pulled Dipper into a kiss. Dipper's eyes widened in shock for a few seconds, but the shock was soon gone and he closed his eyes and loosened his grip on the bottle. The whole world was gone and all of his senses shut off as the kiss went deeper. 'Bill' smirked against Dipper's lips, not breaking the kiss, afraid that if he does so the spell would break. He almost snatched the bottle from the teen's hands when somebody, more like Mabel, pushed Dipper to the ground, straight through 'Bill' who disappeared into thin air, just the way he appeared.  


With the illusion gone, the spell was off too, but a little too late. Dipper fell straight into the dirt before being aware of his surroundings and opening his eyes. He looked around, spotting Mabel, who was now holding the bottle with a proud grin on her face. "We did it, bro-bro!" She said happily as she offered Dipper her hand. He took it and pulled himself up. "Thanks!" He muttered as he looked down, at the ground, still focused on the events from a minute ago. His face was burning up and he was flustered. "More I did it, since you were clearly busy!" Mabel said with a smirk and Dipper looked at her. "Now, tell me who is that handsome guy you've got a crush on!" She exclaimed, smirking from ear to ear. Dipper swallowed nervously and took a deep breath before he muttered under his breath: "Bill."  


"I don't know any Bill." Mabel said, making it clear to Dipper that she heard him. "Of course you do." He said at the started walking away. " Is Bill short for William? Because even if it was, I still don't know any William." Mabel said thoughtfully and Dipper sighed. " I have a crush on Bill Cipher ok?! Is that what you wanted to hear?!" He bursted as he colapsed on a bench next to him. Mabel looked at him perplexed for a second before beginning: "Bill Cipher as in..." but she never got to finish since Dipper cut her off, angrily: "As in the fucking flying dorito we defeated when we were 12 and who turned me into the goddamn ball of paranoia, insomnia and anxiety I am today. Yes, that Bill Cipher!"  


Dipper covered his face with his hands. He was tired, angry, confused and still flustered. Mabel sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Dipper, it's ok. Let's don't forget that grunkle Ford had a crush on him too. At least now he's dead and he can't use you in the same way he used grunkle Ford." She said and Dipper chuckled. "You have a point." He said as he put his hand on his thighs. " Of course I do. And now my otp is actually something, besides a half of it being dead." She said nonchalantly and Dipper slowly turned his head, his eyes widened in pure horror. " W-w-w-wait what?!" He strutted and Mabel shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I ship you and Bill, like hardcore. I think you'd make a cute as hell couple." She said and all colour left Dipper's face.  


Mabel turned around and looked behind her for a minute, before turning back to Dipper and saying: "Now, let's go home, that potion isn't needed here after all." They both stood up and started walking back at the shack, silent for most part of the road. "You know you'll have to learn to accept and embrace your crush on Bill, right? That way you'll get over it sooner." Mabel said, breaking the silence. " I'll accept and embrace it over my dead body." Dipper growled lowly and Mabel rolled her eyes, just as they reached the shack, but something, more somebody made them stop in their tracks right in front of the porch.  


A tall blonde, dressed in formal attire, whose left eye was covered by an eyepatch, was sitting on the shack's porch and was looking at the sky. He spotted the twins and grinned widely as he yelled: "Hey Pinetree! Hey Shooting Star!" Dipper froze in place, his face paler than a piece of paper and his thoughts an utter and complete mess. "Oh no! Oh no! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!" He screamed in his head and bit his lip as an other thought crossed his head: "Shit, but he's even hotter in reality!"  


Mabel on the other hand just bursted into laughing and said between fists of laughter: "Speaking of the devil and he shall appear, bro-bro!"


	2. The imperfect reality

Bill stood up and walked over to the twins with a smirk on his face. He didn't understood why Mabel was laughing but he had a small feeling it was about what he just heard. "You know I can read your thoughts, right?" He said to Dipper when he was at a few inches away from him, a bit too close for Dipper's liking. Dipper blushed madly, which amused Bill even more as he stood even closer to the teen. "But I'm curious what you meant with in reality? Were you...fantasising about me, Pinetree?" Bill asked with a smug smirk on his face. Mabel just bursted into laughter which got Bill's attention. Maybe he was actually right in that one time he was actually joking without checking the facts.  


"Maybe he did that. I don't whether or not he actually did that but I'm pretty sure that's not what he was referring to." Mabel explained after she stopped laughing. "Then what did he refer to? Also how do you know what he was thinking? As far as I'm aware I'm the only one able to read toughts around here." Bill said with a sly smirk and Mabel chuckled. "Oh, I can only assume based on your smirk and on his blush that it is about how good you look." She said and shrugged her shoulders. Bill chuckled and cooed: "Oh, you couldn't be more right Shooting Star. Now tell me, what was Pinetree referring to?"  
"Today we had to steal a potion from the Love God and to try to get it from us he made illusions of our current crushes appear and steal it from us. And for Dipper it was you. That's how we recognised you now. And you were all flirty and he was blushing so hard, it was adorable! And then you kissed him and he blushed even harder, but he didn't complain at all, I actually think he enjoyed it. But I had to end his fantasy and he was all blushy and flustered after it, it was so cute and it made me ship you two even more!" Mabel said and squeaked happily.  


Bill chuckled at her enthusiasm and asked: "Ok, but what is ship..." but he didn't got to finish since Dipper covered Bill's mouth with his hand. "You do not want to ask that. You don't wanna go there." He said with a serious look on his face. Bill chuckled and licked Dipper's hand, which made Dipper take his hand away and look at Bill like he just murdered somebody. Bill laughed shortly at Dipper's reaction as Dipper cleaned his hand on his pants. Bill leaned in and almost kissed Dipper, but he pushed the demon away. "Don't you dare!" Dipper said icy and the demon smirked widely.  


"Or what?" He asked and Dipper sighed. "Or nothing, because you are immortal." He said coldly and glared at the dream demon. "So, basically, you can't stop me from kissing you and you also secretly wish I would kiss you." Bill said and pressed his lips against Dipper's. The teen didn't protest and just let the demon kiss him. Mabel giggled as she snapped a picture of the two. She quickly ran in the shack afterwards, leaving the two alone.  


Dipper pushed Bill away when he needed air and Bill looked at him perplexed. "Why?" He cried out and then he added with a sly smirk on his face: "You were obviously enjoying it." "Yes, but I need air, dumbass!" He said while panting. "So you aren't denying you enjoy it?" Bill asked and Dipper rolled his eyes. "No, because it would be futile since you can read my thoughts." He said and Bill hummed happily in response.  


"But now, cut the crap and tell me what you want, Cipher!" Dipper said coldly and Bill rolled his eye. "Nothing from you. I genuinely like you, believe it or not." He said and Dipper laughed. "Right." He said, sarcams dripping off his tone. "I meant that." Bill said, trying not to be mad at the way the teen laughed off his confession. "Really?" Dipper asked, realizing the demon's mood change.  


" Yes. And now since you are so mean, I'll go inside where Sixer will rip off my head. Because that's definitely what he's going to do when he sees me considering how much he hates me." Bill said and started walking away. "Bill, wait!" Dipper yelled and Bill turned around. "What?" He asked codly and Dipper scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for being so mean. It's just I don't think you have... feelings." He said apologetically and Bill smirked. "Of course I don't, I'm a demon." But his smirk faded away when he continued: "And that makes my confession even more important. But you clearly don't care." He said the hurt from his voice being obvious as he turned around and started walking away, once again. Dipper ran after Bill and grabbed his arm, stopping him.  


"Bill, I'm sorry! I should've taken you seriously!" Dipper said and Bill groaned: "Fine. I accept you apology." "Wonderful. Now how about you don't go inside, just yet. Especially since I'm surprised grunkle Ford didn't come here to rip off your head already, considering how well Mabel can keep a secret like this. Let's just look at the stars." Dipper said and leaned closer to Bill. "Alright." Bill said as a faint blush crept on his face. Dipper took Bill's hand on his own and they made their way to the porch where they sat down and looked at the sky. Dipper laid his head on Bill's shoulder and closed his eyes. Bill just smiled as he took off Dipper's cap and started playing with his hair.  


"Why is this so enjoyable?" The demon asked. "I wish I knew." The teen answered and Bill looked at him suspiciously. "I thought you humans understand how feelings work." He said and Dipper chuckled at Bill's naivety. "Believe me, I'm just as clueless as you are. But I suppose it's funnier that way." He said and Bill hummed with his eyes closed as he contemplated about what Dipper just said.  


" If I learned something in these over one trillion years I've lived so far is that unpredictability is funny. Whether or not you can suffer because of it." Bill said and Dipper started humming a song he had stuck in his head for weeks now. And that's how a comfortable silence fell between them, until the door of the shack swung open and in the doorframe was standing an outraged Ford.  


"Hey Fordsy!" Bill said while still looking at the sky. "Hi grunkle Ford. I guess Mabel told you." Dipper said, not moving a muscle from his position. "Why aren't you dead?" Ford asked Bill and he shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe because I can predict future possibilities and I knew your plan and tricked you?" He asked sarcastically and Ford gritted his teeth. "What do you want?" He asked and Bill smirked.  


"Glad you asked. I'll see you later, Pinetree. Don't miss me too much." He said as he stood up and walked inside, leaving Dipper alone. He stood outside for a little longer, until he started feeling sleepy and then he headed straight to bed. That night was the first night in almost 4 years when he had a peaceful sleep that hasn't been disturbed by horrible nightmares and he knew exactly who to thank in the morning for that.


End file.
